A Broken Wing
by Bullet in the Brainpan- Squish
Summary: I always reject James. I know why too. I know the exact reason. It was my mom. Well not her, but really my Father. He was cruel, and I know that every man, somewhere in their hearts, are that cruel too. XLily POV, OneshotX


((**_The real reason the Lily wouldn't go out with Potter. This is in her POV, and is a story that probably doesn't exist about her mother. I made it up on the spot. Forgive me for making Lily's lif suck. _**

_**Discalimer: I neither own The song Broken Wing, or Harry Potter. If I did, I would know what happened in the Deathly Hallows and not be salvitating like an idiot to find out.**_

**_ The song is Broken Wing, by Martina McBride.))_**

I always reject James. I know why too. I know the exact reason. It was my mom. Well not her, but really my Father. He was cruel, and I know that every man, somewhere in their hearts, are that cruel too.

_She loved him like he was _

_The last man on earth _

_Gave him everything she ever had_

My mom was completely devoted to my father. She would do anything for him. I think the term my aunt Elise used was that she loved him like he was the last man on earth. And to my mom, he was. There was no one before, and no one after. Mom had met him when she was sixteen, and that was it.

_He'd break her spirit down_

_Then coming loving back on up_

_Give a little, Take it back_

Thirteen years my mom had to deal with what he said. He would completely break her down, make her sob, and then do something to make it up. Then he would repeat the process. I hated him for hurting her like that.

_She'd tell him about her dreams_

_And he shoot her down_

_Lord he loved to make her cry_

Mom had always wanted to garden. She always wanted to make things grow, to put things in perfect order. She was great at it. She had named her daughters after her favorite flowers. But my father always told her that she was terrible. That she would never get anywhere.

_You're crazy for believing _

_You'll ever leave the ground_

_He said only angels know how to fly_

He said that she was no angel. And he was right. To me, and my sister, Mom was a Freaking Goddess. She lived through this shit that he threw at her, and she always came out clean. It was amazing

_And with a broken wing_

_She still sings_

_She keeps an eye over the sky_

But my mom could. And fly she did. She flew away, taking Petunia and me with her. I will always respect her for that.

_With a broken Wing_

_She carries her dreams_

_Man you oughta see her fly_

She flies perfectly, even though she was heartbroken. Even though it was just us. I think that Petunia and I were the only reason that she didn't kill herself one evening.

_One Sunday morning_

_She didn't go to church_

_He wondered why she didn't leave_

My mom was/is a fanatic church go-er. She never misses a Sunday sermon, or Wednesday bible study. That didn't change even when she realized that her oldest daughter was a witch. If Mom misses Church, then the world as we know it will end.

_He went up to the bedroom_

_Found a note by the window_

_With the curtains blowing in the breeze_

It did. I was proud of her when she left him. I was proud that she left that note. I was proud that she took us away, to Europe of all places. My friends don't know this, but I am American by birth. Mom took Petunia and I to England, to get away from my father.

_And with a broken wing_

_She still sings_

_She keeps an eye over the sky_

Now my mom works in a botanical garden. Our house is coated in flowers. If she was a witch, I would talk to Dumbledore about letting her work on the grounds.

_With a broken Wing_

_She carries her dreams_

_Man you oughta see her fly_

I know that if I fall in love, I'll suffer the same thing. No man could love me. No man could treat me any different then my father treat Mom. Potter acts like I am the best thing on earth, but I am not. If I let him in, he'll let me down. It won't happen. I won't let it. I am afraid, but I am not stupid.

I will not fall in love. I cannot.

My heart can't take being broken.


End file.
